Mizu Uzumaki x Rin Uzumaki
by ShintaroSenpaiKisaragi
Summary: This was all made when I was sick, this was made for a friend and requested.


**This is all made for a friend, if you are under the age of 11, then please, do not view this fanfiction.**

Rin knocked on Mizu's door, waiting for a response.

Mizu yawned quietly, as she got up, putting on a shirt and some slippers, walking downstairs.

Rin tapped his foot, waiting patiently for her to open the door.

Mizu looked through the peephole of the door, seeing it was Rin, she opened the door for him, as she wiped her eye "Hmm? What are you doing here?" she said tiredly.

"I'm just here to spend time with you...you seem so lonely and all..." He said concerned.

She wiped her eyes "I guess I am a bit lonely...after my parents died from the nine tails rampage...I've lived with my uncle and aunt, so I guess I can hangout..." She puts on a weak smile.

Rin smiled warmly at her "May I come in?" he said politely.

Mizu started to blush a tiny bit "Uhh...I'll let you in...but can you please wait outside for a second please?"

Rin nodded slowly, being a bit nervous and agitated.

Mizu closed the door slowly as she quickly headed to her room, putting on shorts and her sweater, she quickly runs down stairs afterwards, opening the door as she said with glee "I'm ready!".

Rin smiled more, as he said with an excited tone "Great!".

"Now may I come in?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

Mizu grabbed Rin's hand as she'd walk with him toward her house's living room, sitting down on the floor as her aunt started to prepare home-made Ramen.

Rin sat down with her, as he just whistled, looking around "You have a nice interior..." he said in a quiet tone, not knowing what to say.

"Wow, thanks! Umm, so why'd you want to hang out me again? Other than the fact i'm lonely." Mizu said in a whispering tone.

"Well, because, we're friends, it's what friends are suppose to do..." Rin said mumbling under his breath, but Mizu did hear him.

"Yeah... Just friends, nothing more am I right?" Mizu said nervously, she had a 'thing' for Rin, as she felt embarrassed.

"Well, let's switch the topic..." Rin said because he didn't really want to answer the question.

"Hmm? What would you like to talk about?" She tilted her head a bit, waiting for an answer.

"Your interests if that's okay with you..." Rin said nervously, being more agitated.

"Hmm, that's fine with me I guess. So you wanna know what types of fruits I like?!" She sounded excited, too excited about fruits in Rin's perspective.

"Hmm, the type of fruits I like..." She darted her eyes up "I guess the only fruit i'm interested is apple because Red is my favorite color."

Rin then rose his voice a bit "Well what a coincidence! My hair is red!".

She'd look at Rin's hair "I never noticed until now!" She touches Rin's hair "It's kinda soft! How could the whole village hate such a nice guy like you?!" she said as she started to ponder the question.

Rin didn't want to answer the question, so he just lied "Well...I don't know...they probably just do...".

She'd smile a bit as her aunt brought the both of them Ramen "So, what else do you want to know about me?".

"Anything that you like?" Rin asked the question slowly so she could hear him clearly.

"Hm-" She starts to blush pink "L-like the type of guys?!"

"N-No! I mean't you know, things that you like!" Rin rose his voice more stuttering, waving his hands horizontally left and right.

"Oh! Well.. I do like wearing hoodies and I like to play games like hide n' seek even though that's like a child's game." Mizu said.

"Haha, we all get childish once in awhile." Rin said chuckling a bit.

"You're right about that, I guess." She sighed, as she started to eat her ramen. "So what are you interested in? Girl types, fruits?"

"I'm sort of interested in you...you seem very...unique...and nice..." Rin starts to eat his ramen slowly.

"

She'd blush crimson red "W-what do you mean? I'm just one of those normal girls you see everywhere, nothing unique about me!".

"Oh, you can't see it, but I can..." Rin said, slurping his ramen at an unbelievable pace.

"What do you mean?! You're just giving me false compliments!" She said as she rose her voice, a bit shocked as she got a bit defensive.

"N-No! I really do like you, if what I say isn't true, then it's just that...I really...like you..." Rin sounded very serious, as he meant every single word.

Mizu's whole face became red "I-i-if you really mean it, prove it!" she said getting agitated.

Rin stopped eating his ramen, as he got up, and kissed her forehead, then sat back down.

Mizu's face was as red as an apple, she put on her hood, trying to cover her face "I never thought, you liked me like... that".

"Well, I do, and I always had.." Rin mumbled under his breath a bit nervous.

"W-well... When were you interested in me...?" Mizu said.

"Long after you joined our team..." Rin said, in a tone she could hear him 100% clear.

She let go of her hood as she started to twiddle her fingers "Would it be lying if I said, I liked you a bit too when I first met you..?".

Rin smiled warmly at her "No...it wouldn't be lying...".

She breathes out "Then I wanna say... I-I love you too."

Rin blushed crimson red, as he'd let out steam, pulling his collar "I-I..l...love you too!"

Mizu walked over to Rin, laying next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She'd shake her head "No! Thank you! You're the only person who I could speak all out with...!" she said it like she was truly happy.

Mizu held Rin's hands together as she'd blush "Can... We hang out later? Like a date?!".

"I wouldn't mind that...that sounds nice..." Rin said, as he was no longer agitated after telling her how he really felt.

Mizu sighed. "Well since that's all done and said, I have to go somewhere with my aunt and uncle, so you'll have to leave for now."

"A-Alright...see you soon!"Rin walked out, waving goodbye.

Mizu waves back with a smile as she'd close the door.

 **This wasn't my first fanfiction, but I made this with time to spare and because well, I was sick and so on.**


End file.
